Animal Urges
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: Dean knows how he feels but doesn't want to admit it...But its inside him trying to get out... The animal inside him...Warnings: Wincest, Innuendo/Adult themes/Coarse L in later chapters. Please R & R but please gentle this is my first fan fic, kay? :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : "The animal within is trying to get out"**

**Dean's having a little trouble controlling himself...**

Dean had tried not to think about it, had pushed it to the recesses of his mind, his desire for Sam. He had tried to tell himself that it was wrong, so very wrong...but as much as he pushed it out of his conscious awareness during the day it infiltrated his dreams during the night.

Now Dean was no innocent, he'd had quite a few 'arousing dreams' in his time, but this was different. This wasn't just some hot babe he'd read about in some trashy magazine brought from a petrol station, one of many, on the seemingly never ending highways...Sam was his brother...brother for crying out loud, they shared the same parents, the same blood flowing inside their veins, inside each of them. _Inside each other? _

Images began flowing through Dean's mind, _him and Sam...together...Dean on top...hearing Sam moan into his mouth... _"No" Dean told himself "It's never going to happen." With this he firmly pushed the thoughts out of his mind. But those dreams at night were making him blush as if he was a virgin, which of course he wasn't, he reminded himself, he'd given pleasure to many.

Dean smirked and then felt an ache in his chest, last night had been hard, and hard _he _had been, it had been difficult to stop Sam from hearing him as he had reached down with one hand in his pants, to 'take care of things'. But Sam had'nt heard the way that he (Sam) brought out the animal in Dean, yet...

**Will Dean be able to control himself or will the animal get the better of him?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Dean just can't help himself...**

Dean locked himself in the bathroom and reached down to unzip his jeans, he slid his hand down his pants and groaned, he was hard (again) and it got him off... it didn't seem to matter whether Sam was talking to him, or hell even just looking at him... it was a turn on...

There was a sudden knock at the bathroom door "Shit" Dean thought, "I have to stop doing this, but it feels so good". Giving himself one last tug and stifiling another moan of pleasure, he reaches down zips up his jeans still breathing hard, just as Sammy knocks on the door.

"Dean, your've been in there a long time, not even you need that much time to make yourself pretty". At this Dean laughs, "I don't know what your talking about Sammy, everyone knows I've always been the pretty one, your school boy good looks have got nothing on me". Dean opens the door to find Sam standing before him. "You look a little out of breath there, what's that on your pants?" Sam asks.

"Huh?" Dean asks, he looks down, "Oh shit, he thinks, I didn't realise I left 'evidence' of my little pleasurefest." Dean thinks fast "What are you on about Sammy? "The white stuff, Dean" Sam replies. Dean laughs nervously, "Oh this? This is just...soap... yeah soap" "Soap?, seriously?" Sam's eyebrows are raised. "What?" snaps Dean, "I needed to clean some uh stains off, that's not a crime is it?"

"Of course not" replies Sam, though his eyebrows are still raised, he is clearly still suspicious of the 'soap'. "Now, get your ass out of here, I got to shower, unless you want to stay and watch the strip show?" Dean says seductively, giving Sam a knowing wink, Sam just rolls his eyes and walks out.

Dean shuts the door behind him, strips off and turns the shower on, and as he feels the hot water hit his skin, he breathes a sigh of relief "That was a close one" he thinks, too close." "I'm going to have to be a lot more careful now"

**How long can Dean keep up the charade? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Dean's got a confession to make ;) **

Dean got out of the shower and dressed quickly, having that shower had made him realise that he needed to come 'clean' about his erm, "urges", he ran out of the bathroom and said "Sammy I need to talk to you".

Sam walked over to him and whispered in his ear "I know what this is about, Dean" "I know what your've been doing, and I like it". Sam lent down again and whispered dirty suggestions into Dean's ear, suggestions that left Dean breathless.

"But how did you know?" Dean panted, his mind still ticking over with what those "suggestions" involved... Sam smiled, "You talk in your sleep Dean" "I heard all the dirty things you wanted to do to me, and I thought it was hot". At this Dean blushes and groans, remembering just exactly what the content of his dreams have been lately.

At this Sam stands back and laughs, "I knew all along it wasn't soap on your pants" Dean groans again. "What?" Sam asks, "You think I didn't hear your moans of pleasure, you gasping my name, begging, pleading with yourself to get rid of the lust, to get rid of the urges to stop thinking about me naked, trying to hide your dirty little secret? " "You think that I didn't know the reasons behind your frequent visits to the bathroom?."

Hr comes closer now, and looks into Dean's eyes, Dean shuts his eyes, and when he opens them they are filled with an animalistic desire. A need, a need, that has to be satisified, one that if it is'nt, is pure tourture.

"Well," Sammy smiles, "I can think of a few things we can do". He bends down and whispers in Dean's ear, "Lets get started shall we?"

**Well, it looks like Sammy's known all along, i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and a warning this next one will be graphic ;). But in the meantime i'll let you guys use your imagination about what their going to get up to I'm sure you'll think of something... ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wincest : Don't like, don't read. I accept no liability for the contents of my dirty, dirty, mind **** I am so going to go to hell for this (as if I wasn't there already)...But at least I can comfort myself with the fact that Sam and Dean have been there already ;)**

**Coarse Langague.**

**All characters are the property of their rightful owners and corporations.**

**Enjoy **

**Sam's such a tease... **

Dean's breathing quickened hearing Sammy that close to him, "I just want Sammy all over me" he thinks "I want him to scream my name, and i'm going to corrupt him so badly he's going to be begging, pleading, for mercy". Upon thinking these thoughts Dean shut his eyes and when he opened them they were filled witrh the flames of lust.

"Fuck sin! I say if it feels good do it, and I know its going to feel good" Dean realises he has said rthat out loud, and looks up to see Sam staring at him with a hunger that he's only ever seen a demon have before he's killed the son of a bitch. Dean knows that look, that look means that their only intention is to do bad things to you and hell, Dean is more then happy to let Sam do whatever he wants to him.

"Oh shit, I just said that out loud as well" Sam grins and whisphers in his ear "Anything?". God, just when Dean thought he couldn't get any more aroused... " Your such a tease Sammy, why don't you use that smart ass mouth for something useful?" Dean growls. Sam gives Dean a knowing wink, "I thought you'd never ask" Sam starts a slow trail of teasing kisses down Dean's neck as he takes off Dean's shirt, he rubs his hand over Dean's hardened nipples and continues painfully slowly laying kisses on Dean's chest.

He continues his way down until he's reached Dean's belt, he looks up at Dean and smirks "I want to hear you plead, hear you beg me, tell me how much you need it" Dean isn't sure where this is coming from, its not like Sam to play games. But this is one game which Dean doesn't want to end and so he tries to play along. But all that comes out is a moan of longing, Sam smirks again " What was that?" I didn't quite catch it" Dean moans again as Sam slid his hand up to Dean's crotch and began to rub.

He rubbed slowly at first, then hearing Dean's breath coming in pants as he bites down on his tounge to stop himself screaming, Sam speeds up the pace. "God, Sam, please...please...ohhh...okay, okay..."Dean moans. Dean takes a deep shuddering breath, "I want you..." "You want me to what Dean?" What do you want me to do?" Sam teases, all this time Sam's fingers are still stroking the obvious bulge in Dean's pants. Sam's eyes glint, he's enjoying this... "C'mon Dean I want to hear you say it"

Dean takes another deep shuddering breath "I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me...to get rid of the ache inside, Sammy i'm begging you please..." Sam smiles appaerently satisfied with this response. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" He laughs at his own joke, "But your so god damn hard right now, and I made you hard." With this Sam unbuckled Dean's belt and slipping it off, reaches down to unzip Dean's jeans.

He snakes his hand in and strokes Dean's hard cock, eliciting another moan of longing from Dean. "Stand up and take it off for me baby" Sam crows, Dean does so, eager to get to the next part. "Babe you left your boxers on, we can't have that" "Do I have to take them off for you?" Sam laughs softly, and with one swift movement he whips them off, leaving Dean naked.

"Much better" Sam nods his approval, as he takes off his shirt and jeans, before slipping a hand down his boxers and jerking. "Enough of the foreplay Sam" Dean groans. "Don't deny this gets you off Dean" Sam breathes. "You ready baby?"

**Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? ;) Like I said before I accept no responsibility for my dirty dirty mind **** I finally had a chance to upload this as the rents are out **** Please don't forget to rate and review, virtual milk and cookies for all reviewers **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**  
><strong>Okay guys I know its been a week or so since I've posted but schools been hectic and I was away all weekend, so I hope i'll get the next chapter to you a bit faster. Anyway hope your enjoying it so far. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my mate who hates slash and totally freaks out at me for writing it, so...<strong>

**Warnings : Pairings : Sam/Dean, Wincest, Coarse Langague, graphic! **

**Don't like? Don't ready**

**Enjoy! **

***Evil laughter at my mate***

**Sam's determined to leave Dean hanging, but Dean has other ideas...**

Both were fully naked now, with Sam's fist around his cock, pleasuring himself, and even though it feels so good, he does not allow Dean to realise just how much as Sam teases him with soft moans, refusing to stop the foreplay. He wants to tease Dean for just a little longer. Dean can't take his eyes off Sam, the noises that are coming from Sammy's mouth are a taunt for what is to come. A cruel, cruel, taunt, Dean wants it all and he wants it now.

He tries to steady his breathing which is becoming faster by thje minute as he watches on hungrily. Sam looks over at Dean and smiles as he hears Dean's breath quickening, he may be the younger brother, but thaqt doesn't mean he doesn't know how to put on a show.

Sam's fingers lightly caress the head of his cock and he tilts his head back groaning slightly loyder then before. Dean continues to stare at him with a hunger that is unnatural, inhuman, animalistic. Sam slids his hands up and down slowly stroking it, his eyes closed. He rubs his fingers along the tip and gasps, moaning. Dean has seen more then enough and its taking all of his self control not to run his hands along his own hard dick, to rub out the tension, to do exactly what Sam wants.

It is this that stops Dean from doing what usually comes naturally to him. He will not let Sammy outdo him, and so contents himself with shutting his eyes and letting his imagination run wild until he can take it no longer. He comes up behind Sam slidding his hands around that perfect toned stomach. Sam makes a startled noise but then relaxes and sighs "That feel good?" Dean asks, as he slids his hands further up Sam's chest running over every inch of the flawless skin. Sam's response is breathy "ye...yesss" Dean gives a satisfied smile. He looks into what were once innocent eyes "Ah Sammy, your too easy" Sam meets his gaze, "Touch me Dean" he whispers " All in good time Sammy" Dean smiles, but for now...

Dean slids his hand back down to Sam's thighs following the fine trail of hair from his stomach. He places both hands on Sam's thighs and positions himself so he's between Sam's legs. He slowly grinds back and forth allowing his hard cock to rub gently against Sam's the movement puts pressure on both of them and he leans into Sam's chest allowing for maximum contact. Sam groans softly at the teasing touch, "Dean it feels so good" Dean pushes a little harder and Sam groans louder. "You like that Sammy?" "Do you want me to keep going?" Sam's only relply is a whimper "Please...please" Dean grinds his hips into Sam thursting hard, Sam groans again, and Dean smirks.

"You really thought I was going to let you have all the fun?" "Its all in the hips baby" Dean growls as he thrusts foward again. Sam gasps "Dean" "Yes Sammy?" Dean says, his voice rough from the pure desire he's feeling, Dean's slowed his pace now, gentle but firm thrusts, "Please don't stop" Dean smiles and jerks his dick back, "Damn it Dean I told you not to stop". Sam breathes hot and heavy against Dean's lips, he exhales and can't help a groan of longing escaping from his lips.

He needs Dean to touch him, needs to have his fingers on him and preharphs even in him, his body shudders with pleasure at this last thought. It is at this point that Sam becomes aware of Dean's fingers working his way up Sam's thighs massaging the skin with his rough, calloused hands, as he works deep into the tissue, Dean's fingers gliding over his legs. Sam never realised that this part of him was so sensitive, he suddenly becomes aware that another part of his body is extremely sensitive, Dean's noticed too and he can't help but smile.

Being turned on by a complete stranger was one thing, but making your own brother hot... that was a whole other ball game. He runs his hand up Sam's length gently fisting him, with each stroke he could feel Sam's cock throb in his hand and he loved the power this gave him, the pure excitement that he felt at making Sam feel this way sent a rush of adrenaline through his veins straight down to the area where it mattered most. As Dean continued to stroke him he could hear Sammy making soft groaning noises, and every stroke brought Sammy closer and closer to the edge, that place where nothing but pure pleasure exsists. But Dean knows his hands aren't the only tool he can use to take Sammy there, that there is more then one way to use his body to satisfy a need.

Dean looks up at Sam whose expression is indescribable. Sam's laying there eyes closed, breath coming in short bursts, it is then that Dean realises that he's got Sam literally right where he wants him. All of a sudden Dean stands up, leaving Sam hanging in more ways then one "God, I need to sleep" Dean murmers. "Dude what the fuck?" Sam growls, "Your such an asshole" Dean just laughs "Treat them mean keep them keen" He walks towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry Sammy I'm not done with you yet, not until I have you on your knees begging for mercy, we've only just begun". Sam loves the tone in Dean's voice, and as he turns off the light he slids a hand down his pants fantizising about just what Dean meant, and knowing one thing is for certain : He'll have sweet dreams tonight.

**Hope you are liking the story so far guys, this was my first time at writing a sexual scene, so I hope it was okay. I'll try get the next chapter done faster, don't worry there will be more Winchester on Winchester action to come ;)**

**Rate and review please? *Puppy dog eyes* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Warnings: Sam/Dean (Wincest), Slash, Coarse Language, Graphic!**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been like two weeks, school has been crazy, I've been studying so much lately it's not funny, argh can't wait till I graduate in a few months...**

**Anyway: **

**I love that you guys are enjoying my work, it makes me smile **

**I am definitely, **_definitely _**going to Hell, no point in denying it, **

**Hope you like this chapter...  
>XX <strong>

**DemonGirl **

_**Dean's going to blow Sam's...uh...mind... *cough* *cough* ;) **_

Dean was in the kitchen pouring himself a whiskey, yes, he knew it was early. Usually he wouldn't slip up till at least midday, but he needed something to wake him up, to take the edge off... and coffee just wasn't going to cut it. Sammy had been particularly talkative in his sleep last night, in fact, he hadn't shut up. Not that Dean was complaining, he closed his eyes recalling the sound of Sam's moaning in his dream "Dean... oh Dean". God he loved it when Sammy spoke his name like that, it gave him shivers that ran all the way down his spine. Dean ran his hands across his jeans, pausing to linger over his crotch, fingers brushing across it.

There's a noise and Dean looks up, Sam is standing there bare chested in boxer shorts. He stretches his arms above his head and yawns loudly. "Morning sunshine" Dean smiles, "Have a good sleep?" Sam sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair "Yeah" he smiles back. "I was having the best dream". He pauses and frowns at the look on Dean's face "What?" he demands, Dean's standing there smirking at him "Oh I bet you were". Realisation dawns in Sam's eyes and he groans. "Oh no, I didn't did I?" Dean starts laughing and lowers his voice "Oh Dean, please, come on, right there, yes, oh god, _oh god _that feels so good, _god _I need you to..."

Dean smiles and looks up at Sam "You know I would do anything for you, anything." Sam's breath catches in his throat, _"anything?" _Dean takes off his shirt and unzips his pants, before walking over to Sam and whispering in his ear "I'll do whatever you want, just say the words". The whiskey's kicked in now, and it makes him feel much better then coffee ever could. He feeling good, and the alcohol has taken the edge off his mood and that's all he needed...

Sam needs him and he needs Sam and that's all there is to it. Needs him like a drug, an addiction, he craves him, and when he gets his fix its never enough. He puts a hand on Sam's chest and looks in those eyes, if the eyes are the windows to the soul then he wants in. He will be in soon enough, he just has to be patient. Sam's pupils are dilated with excitement as he looks down at Dean's hand on his chest, and then back up at Dean. "What are you going to do to me?" he asks, voice no more than a whisper. Dean looks straight at him and whispers back "Say the words Sammy". Sam looks at him, and for a moment it seems like Sam's gaze is going to burn right through Dean from the lust that is shining in his eyes.

Finally he speaks "Dean, please..." His voice breaks and still Dean doesn't move. He tries again "I need...I want... Every second that Dean doesn't give it to him is torture and at that moment Sam curses himself for having a brother who is such a god damn tease, and for having these desires. He stands there trying to control himself, lust is making him blind, he can't think straight. He shakes his head and tries yet again "Dean I'm begging you" It's no good, words fail him, and he thinks that even if they didn't that there wouldn't be any words that express the way he is feeling. Dean takes a step closer and runs his hand over Sam's chest.

"I love it when you beg" he growls, tilting Sam's face so he's looking directly into his eyes "Beg me again like you begged me last night in your dreams". Sam's breath comes out in shallow gasps as he struggles to get the words out, "Dean...have mercy...please... I need you". Dean leans in and kisses Sam's mouth, forcing his tongue inside wanting entrance. Sam moans slightly at the welcome intrusion, eager for more he pushes his own tongue against Dean's. "So greedy" Dean murmurs into his mouth, he is the first to break the kiss. "You know, your mouth isn't the only part of your body where I can use my tongue to give you pleasure" He smirks and looks down at the outline of Sam's erection in his boxers.

Sam stares at him in shock "_oh god" _Dean smirks again "You know you want me to" Hell was it that obvious? Sam's breath is shaky, but his words are firm "On your knees Dean" "I knew you couldn't resist" Dean grins. Sam bites his lip, at least when Dean was giving head he would shut up...he hoped... all talk and no action was a real turn off. Dean knelt on the tiles before him, still grinning as he slides a hand into Sammy's boxers, running his hand across his hardened dick before slowly, teasingly, sliding them to the ground, inch by inch. Sam felt the soft silky material of his boxers rub gently against his hardness, he wished Dean would hurry up, but he was taking his sweet ass time as usual, he was so hurt it hurt.

He gritted his teeth as Dean finally got them all the way off "Thank fuck, your killing me here Dean" "Patience is a virtue Sammy" If Sam wasn't in such a vulnerable position he would likely have strangled him...but he needed him so he contented himself with doing the next best thing...ordering Dean around "Shut up and blow me". It isn't often that Sam gave the orders, it was usually Dean that took care of everything, from which weapons they took on hunts, to the hotels they stayed in. Sam was usually happy to sit back and let Dean handle everything. But not this time, now it was his turn to tell Dean what to do.

Dean studies Sam's length for a few agonising minutes, trying to figure out the best way to take him in his mouth. Finally he leans forward and wraps his lips around Sam's cock, it's a classic move, but one that never fails, it's not fancy but it doesn't need to be. At the touch of Dean's lips to his cock, Sam moans softly, if he could Dean would be smirking right now. Sam's so desperate for it and he's barely even started. Dean flicks his tongue out over the head lightly just enough to send a zap of pleasure. He runs his hand continuously across the head of Sam's cock before dragging it slowly down his shaft. A long loud groan of pleasure forces itself from Sam's throat. "God it feels so good" Dean says nothing but begins to slowly lick the tip, over and over again using the underneath of his tongue to ensure he doesn't choke on Sam. Sam continues to moan, feeling like there is a heaven on Earth after all, and tries not to lose control. His hand is gripping Dean's hair, holding him tight, worried if he lets go he will lose the little amount of self control he still has.

Sam growls "Fuck Dean". Dean tilts his head further forward to continue licking, his tongue caressing every inch of Sammy's cock. When he hits an especially sensitive part, Sam cries out in pleasure "Oh fuck...yes...yes..." Sam's hips buck into Dean's hot, wet mouth and Dean knows that Sam's getting very close, he just needs to push a little further. He looks up as far as his angle will allow him and loves the expression on Sammy's face, his eyes are shut tight and it's impossible to tell whether he's in intense pleasure or pain, maybe both. He turns his attention back to the task at hand and concentrates, he wants to hear Sam scream. He licks over and over again at the most sensitive part, Sammy's so close he can feel it.

He all of a sudden stiffens and throws his head back, moaning loudly, desperately, in ecstasy as he comes "_oh fuck, oh fuck" _Dean keeps his lips where they are and as the taste surges through him, he makes a mental note to wash his mouth out the first chance he gets. His job here is done, removing his lips from Sammy's cock he stands up, wiping his mouth. He grins "So, you owe me..." Sam is still breathing hard, but he's glad that Dean remembered his manners : Don't speak with your mouth full. But Dean's last sentence confuses him "What do you mean? I owe you?". "Oh you'll see" Dean laughs like a manic, Sam slumps into the nearest chair, hoping he's going to be ready for what Dean has planned...

**Oh god what exactly is Dean planning to have him do? **

**Like I said I'm **_definitely _**going to Hell**

**Will try and write the next chapter as soon as I have enough time in my insanely busy studying schedule...grrrr... at least it will be over soon...**

**Review please?**

**XX **

**DemonGirl**


End file.
